


Introduction to Asari for Humans

by Auska



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auska/pseuds/Auska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of works intended to introduce the asari species to humans to facilitate the coexistence of the two species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Asari for Humans

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to being a fun read, this document is intended for use as a resource.
> 
> You're most welcome to incorporate into or reference from your own Mass Effect Universe stories, fan art, or just your headcanon or whatever else you come up with.
> 
> I would appreciate it if you linked to this document from your work, and/or sent me a link to your work. Neither is required, though.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Mch. Emenne Merens, Doctor of Xenobiology, Doctor of Mathematics  
Professor of Interspecies Relations  
Department of Asaroid Species  
School of Xenobiological Studies  
University of the Purple Sea  
Astra, Thessia

**Introduction**

With the joining of humans to the galactic community, human-asari relationships are becoming increasingly common. Asari, as is well known, typically reproduce with other species, and humans are attractive both because of their genetic diversity as well as their fairly close resemblance – xenobiologically speaking, and even among other asaroids – to asari on all three main axes: physical, chemical, and mental. Both species view human-asari relationships fairly natural, which is not always the case in xenobiology. However, there are some important differences for humans to be aware of.

This introduction concentrates mainly on purely physical aspects. The Joining is of course another well-known asari ability, but we will only discuss its physical implications. The mental effects, inasmuch as they can be explained rather than experienced, are discussed at length in other texts (see References).

This is also not meant as a comprehensive instruction booklet, merely a catalogue of the primary differences. Individual exploration is recommended, but there are also more detailed guides available for the interested.

**Attraction**

Because of the aforementioned compatibility of asari and humans, and especially the physical form that closely resembles the female of the human species, attraction between the two species is common. On a baser level, the body chemistries – pheromones and other secretions – of both species are also compatible with attraction, albeit with one important difference.

Humans have two sexes and around 80% of all humans, based on their most recent research data, are attracted exclusively to one or the other. Because of body chemistry and other factors, despite resembling the human female, the asari may be found sexually/romantically attractive even by those who are not oriented toward the female. In those cases this typically occurs after some time in a friendship or between work colleagues, when the chemistries have time to intertwine despite lack of immediate interest. Conversely, asari as a species do not seem to have a strong preference for either human sex over the other, although some individuals may tend toward one.

This may be the source of mental distress for humans unused to finding apparent females attractive. Unfortunately there is no 'cure' for this stress beyond reinforcing that there's nothing 'abnormal' about the attraction. Fortunately, unlike some other asaroid species, humans are generally unconcerned about sexual orientation and there is no particular social stigma associated with this.

Despite persistent rumors to the contrary, asari cannot 'bewitch' anyone, referring to some kind of chemical or psychological coercion. Any attraction happens more or less as it would between two humans, and may only be felt by the asari, or the human – or when the Goddess smiles, both.

**Joining**

The only physical aspect of Joining that affects this discussion is that of reciprocity. In simple terms, both Joined parties will, in addition to the mental unity, also feel some degree of physical unity. That is, each will share some of the other's physical sensations. The intensity varies, and typically grows as a relationship advances.

This is worthy of a mention, because some humans – more commonly males – may find the effect uncomfortable. It's advised that sexual relations involving a true Joining are only initiated when both parties are ready and comfortable with this. This has an obvious implication:

**Sexual Relations Without Joining**

Asari are able to have a satisfactory sexual interaction without a Joining. Our slightly better control over our bodies allows increasing sensory feedback as necessary for a certain pairing. From scan studies we can determine that the pleasure derived thus is somewhat less intense than the typical human climax, if that helps to appreciate the difference.

It is, in fact, possible to quite closely emulate human sexual relations with an asari, as if the asari were a human female. Many of the brief or casual relations are of this nature.

**General Physiology**

The simplest way to describe the asari physiology is in comparison to human females. Both share physical attributes, and are capable of maternity and bear some of its implications.

The two most obvious differences to humans are the asari crest and neck area and the skin tones. Asari also have no body hair.

At a closer look, some other differences emerge. A detailed study of anatomy is outside our scope, but as a simplification it can be stated that the asari skeleton and musculature is slightly different from humans. Both species sharing the same basic form, the differences are minor. So much so that some humans are slightly disconcerted initially (the human term is "uncanny valley", meaning something that is just a tiny bit off). As an example, where humans have the 'bicep' and 'tricep' muscle groups in the upper arm, asari have two opposed, triply connected muscles that spiral from one side to the other. With the other arm muscle groups, both human and asari arms essentially have the same motion (although asari shoulder and elbow joints are less restrictive). Another easy example can be seen in the muscle structure of the abdomen, and the main leg and posterior muscles.

The skeletons are also essentially the same, the most prominent differences being the asari spine being two bone columns instead of one, and the bones that protect the chest (the 'ribcage') being oriented more vertically. There are some subtler but noticeable differences, such as the slight differences in the shape, size, and texture of the tongue, how the teeth are arranged and attached to jaws (and the absence of the 'canine' teeth), and the nose being entirely of cartilage.

Of interest for those engaging in vigorous physical activity, asari do not sweat quite as much as humans do. Heat is primarily vented via the crest, and some differences in the skin layers that allow better dissipation (this may be a disadvantage at extreme temperatures). Asari body temperature is also slightly more permissive, with normal temperature fluctuating at around 34 degrees celsius, but able to go up to at least 43 for periods of hours without ill effects other than possible discomfort.

Partners are encouraged to explore the differences in eachother. It's a pleasurable activity even though there is little functional difference.

**Sexual Physiology**

Humans typically consider two female features to be primary in terms of sexuality: the area of the birth canal, and the mammaries. These are both somewhat different in asari.

The asari have the equivalent of human breasts, and they perform the same essential function, but outside the last few solar months of pregnancy, the mammarial tissues are substantially smaller than the human counterparts. Most asari may appear to have breasts comparable to humans, but it's a visual illusion. Majority of the form is actually created by the chest bone structure and musculature, and the actual breast is only a fairly thin layer above it. In the last quarter of pregnancy, the breasts grow substantially to provide a suitable conduit for feeding. While the asari breast also has an areola (often clearly visible by color), there is no permanent nipple. Instead, very near the end of pregnancy, the entire areola 'pushes out' into a more conical shape.

The breasts are not exceptionally sensitive like their human counterparts, instead more closely mirroring the sensitivity of the human abdomen. Asari can increase the sensitivity, especially during joining, but they are not considered a primary erogenous zone.

Asari also have a birth canal, but the difference here is substantial.

Azure. Most have heard the term, and understand the allusion to the birth canal area. The name, however, is often misunderstood to refer to bliss, of a sexual nature. This has been a source of puzzlement, since all asari have not even historically been azure-colored. Attempts at correcting the misconception were deemed fruitless many years ago.

Its etymology is actually a bit simpler: we come from the ocean, and by analogy, the birth canal is the ocean – the azure sea – for our children.

The birth canal is roughly analogous to humans both in physical characteristics and sensitivity, if a little deeper for better protection of the wombs since there is no need for fertilization. There is no vulva, no clitoris. (Unlike humans, the urethra is also located behind the birth canal.)

So while asari can engage in what would be termed vaginal intercourse or other stimulation, and will find it pleasurable, it also is not a primary erogenous zone.

Instead, the two primary zones are located on the back side. Evolutionary biologists speculate that it's simply more convenient for a mating, the partners preferring to face eachother.

The first and less sensitive (by scan studies somewhere between the human female breast or neck area and the labia) is in the folds underneath the crest. The most sensitive folds are well-protected unless the asari opens them up in arousal (achieved by some specialized muscles underneath and around the crest), in which case they become fairly easily reachable, often best by simply fingers.

The primary, most sensitive zone is actually located in the small of the back. In arousal, the sensory perception from the area is increased tenfold, and three folds, normally nearly imperceptible, swell enough to open up access to the most sensitive nerve concentrations immediately around the spinal columns. Each opening is usually roughly 7 centimeters long and slightly deeper, and they're located on both sides and between the spinal columns. The insides of the folds could be considered roughly equivalent to the clitoris in sensitivity and function in achieving the physical climax.

The other erogenous zones are more or less equipositioned with humans, and of similar sensitivity – though, as mentioned earlier, can be consciously sensitized beyond their normal level a small area at a time.

**Appendix A: Procreation**

While not strictly within our topic, a few words about asari procreation might be useful.

While humans have for some time not needed to particularly worry about accidental pregnancies, the entire concept is foreign to asari. A child is always conceived intentionally, and both parties are acutely aware of the process which, depending a little on the father species, lasts anywhere from 2 to 6 hours. Asari cannot and will not become pregnant from intercourse, or just a 'normal' Joining.

Scans for possible diseases are of course always recommended before becoming involved with a new partner, or safe sex practices otherwise. Both species are levo-based, so incompatibility is not an issue.

In order to conceive, the asari mother will need to consciously gently nudge some biological processes to start before conception is possible. It will take some 2-3 months for the body to become ready, and the processes will subside in another 2 months, giving that window for conception. This can be repeated as needed. Asari sometimes have difficulty conceiving, but the issues are rarely permanent although may take some decades to clear out. The mother will notice the signals from her body for each stage, so little guesswork is involved. Asari _can_ opt to have a child at any stage of their lives after maturity (approx. 45 years), but there are significant risk factors in attempting pregnancy before the age of around 140. This is typically not an issue as the biological desire for children, which signals the beginning of matronhood, rarely manifests until well past 200 years of age at the earliest. Asari most commonly enter the matron stage of their lives between 300 and 400 years of age, but earlier or later is not exceptionally rare.

A mother will generally become aware of a successful conception approximately 2 weeks after the fact, when the fetus starts being strong enough a presence in her body to be noticed. Asari do not, however, have a melding connection to the child until the latter half of the pregnancy, and even then it is naturally a very abstract one, the child not being developed enough to truly communicate or understand anything. It's seen more as sowing the seed for the child to properly learn and use the ability later on.

An asari pregnancy lasts, if there are no rare complications, almost exactly 93 weeks from when the mother becomes aware of the child. Asari children are, despite a substantially longer gestation, born slightly less developed than human children, comparable to a preterm of perhaps 33 weeks. The children are carefully monitored and confined to a special birthing creché for another full month after birth. The mother may leave the creché after the first week, provided the child is healthy. The umbilical cords are detached at this point, if they have not yet detached on their own. There are three cords: one for oxygen and returning carbon dioxide, one for blood, and one for nutrients.

The growth and maturation rate of asari children is roughly twice as slow as human, and the biggest growth period, similar to the 'teenage' years of humans, finishes at around 40–45 years. Asari are by and large considered to be mature at that age, given certain mental and physical markers are present, but just like humans who are not truly grown until around 25 years of age, the actual maturation process of the body and especially the brain will continue thereafter. This process is slightly slower than with humans, finishing at a similar mental, physical, and emotional state at around 95-100 years of age.


End file.
